Sam's Electrifying Adventure
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: Sam has always dreamed of being an electric type specialist. Well now is her chance to finally leave the nest and go on the adventure she has always wanted with her trusty Pokemon. Join her as she goes through the up's and down's of life on the road.
1. Chapter 1 : The Journey Begins

**hello every one! so sorry for deleting my other pokemon story. My heart just wan't into it anymore but this one has been stuck in my head for a while so i thought that i would write this instead. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

The world of Pokémon is a very exciting and mysterious place. The creatures known as Pokémon have inhabited the world since the beginning. Humans and Pokémon live alongside each other, although not in harmony sometimes. There are other organizations that think that Pokémon are not friends, partners, or family. But tools to better ones gain.

Thankfully I am not like that. I think that Pokémon are my friends, though I don't own any yet I will soon. Tomorrow to be exact, because tomorrow I will be turning ten. At the age of ten children are able to go on their own Journey. To make memories and to figure out what they want to do for the rest of their lives. Kind of a 'Right of Passage' sort of thing. My mom went on one and my dad went on one. Now it's my turn.

It is currently about seven at night and I have to get up early so I can get my Pokémon. I was in my PJ's just laying on my back on the bed in the corner. My walls plastered with my favorite Gym Leader in all of Kanto. Lt. Surge. There was actually a blown-up poster of him and his Raichu on my ceiling above my bed. It was a picture I had drawn and colored myself when I was about eight. It was originally drawn on a regular 8.5X11 sheet of paper, but my mom took it when I wasn't looking and went down to the nearest print shop to make it the poster it is now. I still have the original safe and sound in a folder.

Anyway back to me in my black PJ's that is covered in blue and white lighting. My brown hair in pig-tails over my shoulders, and my hands resting on my stomach. My bright green eyes gazing up at my self-made poster. _I get my very first Pokémon tomorrow. Who I am going to pick for my partner? There are supposed to be three to starters. Squirtle the water type, bulbasaur the grass type, and finally charmander the fire type._ I moved myself so I was lying on my side facing my wall. _But I want to have an electric type as my first Pokémon. Well I guess I will have to go for charmander. _I mentally sighed to myself.

I made my way underneath my electric type Pokémon comforter. I was about to fall into the abyss of sleep when my door opened, and in comes my father.

"Hey Sam just wanted to see if you were still awake." My father states

"Naw I was just goin' to sleep." I stated with a yawn as I pulled a pikachu plushie close to me as I started to drift off again.

"Well in that case good night and I will wake you up at six okay?"

"Zass fine." I slurred as I went to sleep dreaming of becoming Lt. Surge's apprentice.

Something was shaking my shoulder; my eyes fluttered open from sleep as I sat up and rubbed the crust from my eyes.

"Oh finally you're up. I have been trying to wake you for a while." My father said.

"Hey dad what time is it?" I asked still trying to wake up.

"Five till six, I figured I would get you up now so you could shower and get dressed then come down stairs for breakfast and a present from your uncle in Hoenn." That one sentence what enough to get rid of the sleep that I was trying to shake off. My Uncle Ralph knew how I loved a certain Pokémon from his region. Quick as a flash I gathered my things needed for my shower and shot past my dad.

It didn't take long to shower and dress. I was dressed in a pair of navy blue jeans, black form fitting shirt, black fingerless gloves that have rubber between the fabrics, my hair was up in pigtails. I was also wearing a black sleeveless vest with blue lightning on it, and black tennis shoes. Not to mention my sunglasses on the top of my head.

I dashed down stairs and skidded to a halt at the dining table. There in my spot sat my breakfast, scrambled eggs, mini sausages, bacon, and orange juice.

"Good morning sweetie!" greeted my mother

"Mornin mom!" I greeted as I sat down at the table. My dad on the other hand came up to me rubbed my head and said his goodbye.

"Bye Honey, by Sam good luck on your Journey!" He voiced as he headed out the door to work. I looked at the clock that said it was ten till seven. Eh, not a big deal. I inhaled my food as usual; when I was about done a box was dropped right in front of my face.

"Wha' zat mom?" I asked with a mouth full of food

"That… would be the present your Uncle Ralph sent you." She said mater-a-factlly with a smile

"Weeeeeeeeee!" I squealed as I ripped the wrapping paper off of the small box. With the small brown box stripped of its papery shell I carefully took off the lid and peered inside the miniscule box. There on a bed of a small piece of mareep wool was a shrunken poke-ball. I gingerly picked the ball up and inspected it. Looking it over for even the slightest bit of damage.

"Well aren't you going to release the Pokémon?" my mom prodded as I held then red and white sphere. With the ember of curiosity burning I stood from my seat and pressed the button in the center; immediately the ball grew to the size of an orange. I tossed it into the air and in a flash of white light out came a small green dog. It was my favorite Hoenn Pokémon. Electrike. I was amazed by the cuteness of it in person. I had only seen it before on T.V. and in pictures.

"Well aren't you going to say "hi" to her?" my mom scolded slightly; I knelt down in front of the small green dog.

"Hey girl," I said as I started petting her, "how's about you come with me on my Journey." She gave a small yip as I continued to pet her, "Well I will take that as a yes, and now all I have to do is think of a name for you."

"Sam you're late. It's already 7:15" my mom stated as she was clearing the table.

"Okay mom. I guess we will have to postpone the name thing huh girl?" I replied as I got up and went to grab my backpack. And with that I left the house running down the dirt road to Professor Oak's lab at the top of the hill on the edge of Pallet Town with a green blur on my heels.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Professor." I apologized as I came in through the doorway. I entered to lab to see three other kids about my age there. _Well at least I'm not the last one here. Ash is probably still sleeping; wouldn't surprise me._ I thought to myself as I scanned my old acquaintances. They were all in a line in front of the table that held the poke-balls of the three starter Pokémon, Richard was on the far left. He has short cropped and styled with gel blond hair with chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing his typical outfit that consisted of light blue jeans, a orange shirt that had a smiley face on it; it looked like this XD. In the middle was Laura, who had her hair straight and free from any scrunchies what so ever, except the bobby pins used to keep her bangs out of her face, and has grey eyes. She was wearing a short white skirt with black leggings underneath, black flats, a white frilly shirt with a blue trim. And last but not least Gary Oak, who by the way is now a total jerk, he has spiky mousey brown hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, navy blue jeans, and brown boots. Oh! I almost forgot the pendant around his neck that his grandpa, Professor Oak, gave him.

"No problem Sam everyone else just got here a few minutes ago." Professor Oak assured.

"Coolio!" I exclaimed in happiness; I felt a slight tug at my ankles and looked down. Sitting there was my electrike, I'd nearly forgotten about her, and picked her up. Then every one's eyes were trained on me when Gary asked what I was holding.

"What are you holding Sam?"

"This is my electrike I just got from my Uncle for my birthday." I answered

"Well do you all want your starting Pokémon or not we don't have all day." Rudely stated by Queen Bitch (Laura).

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a wad." I snarked and turned to the Professor.

"Erm, yes well if you all are quite finished with you quarrelling then we can get this underway." Professor Oak stated as he gestured toward the three poke-balls, "These are the three normal starting Pokémon, squirtle, bulbasaur, and charmander." He stated releasing the Pokémon from the confines of the poke-balls, "But I anticipated something like this so I caught two extras a eevee and a pikachu." Releasing eevee as well. I noticed he did not send out pikachu so I naturally brought it up.

"Umm… Professor why didn't you release the pikachu?" he looked at me with an aura of weariness.

"Because it took a devil of a time to get it back in the poke-ball." Something told me that there was another variable to the reason but I did not press for more info. "Now who would like to choose first?" this was the moment that we all had been waiting for. I was just opening my mouth when Laura decided to yell out that she wanted first pick. She chose bulbasaur, received her pokedex and poke-balls, and went on her merry way. Next it was Richard who chose charmander got his pokedex, poke-balls and left. Finally it was my turn hands down I chose eevee, because it can evolve into jolteon… need I say more? Got my pokedex, poke-balls and went on my merry way.

* * *

I stopped for a little bit just outside of Pallet Town to check out my stuff; Gary had already passed me in that stupid car of his. I let out my Pokémon so they could get some fresh air, stretch, and so I can check out what moves they have. Besides I had been thinking long and hard about nicknames for them.

"Come on out guys!" I cried as I released them, two white streams of light burst from the open balls as they materialized in front of me.

"Electrike!"

"Vee" I sat down on the grass as they tackled me.

"Hahaha! Guys down," they obeyed, "now I have put some thought into the names I am going to give you. Electrike I dub thee Trick." I said like a queen would as she knighted her knights with a stick I had been sitting next to, "And eevee I dub thee Thunder." As I repeated the process I had done with Trick, and with that the short little break was over and we continued our way to Viridian City. With my Pokémon following me every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Against Laura

**hey everyone! i would like thank you all for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! **

**ummm...but to clear things up for those of you who said that my character kind of sounded or looked like the signs of a Mary Sue were there, i would like to say that there are things that will be explained later in the story, because wouldn't it have been a boring story if i explained Trick's past straight out of the gate? or if i also explained the mysterious uncle from Hoenn? you have to admit there wouldn't be much of a story now would there?**

**anyway enough of my rant enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Battle Against Laura**

In no time at all we made our way into the forest that connects Pallet Town and Viridian. I didn't catch any Pokémon so far but instead checked the moves that Trick and Thunder knew. Trick knew Tackle and Thunder Wave while Thunder knew Tackle, Tail Whip, and Helping Hand. Not bad though, we are just starting out on our journey after all. Anyway back to the present,

"Sigh, we need to train a bit before we continue on guys. That last battle was really tough." I stated as we rested at the bank of a creek. For the past few hours we have been fighting random forest Pokémon and the occasional trainer. The trainers however weren't that hard, so we made great time in getting to Viridian. While my Pokémon were getting a checkup I decided to call my mom just to let her know how I was doing.

"Hey mom how are you?" I asked to the video screen

"Fine, how's your journey so far?"

"Doing great actually, the adrenaline and excitement is starting to wear off though… so my giddiness is going down some. Though it is nice that I do get to leave home to explore more places, meet new people, and of course become the best electric type expert, maybe a Gym Leader as well."

"That's nice honey, and don't forget that I love you and to call every chance you get."

"M'kay momma talk to you later, bye."

"Bye sweetie." My mother said before she hung up. I milled around doing nothing for another fifteen minutes when finally Nurse Joy called me up for my Pokémon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I thanked as I walked over to a bench in the corner so I could properly check out my Pokémon's move set. Before I was just relying on general info that I had gotten from the pokedex.

The first I scanned was eevee:

**Eevee the Evolution Pokémon: Because of its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes it's for due to a variety of causes.**

**This eevee is Female and its ability is Run Away and knows the current moves:**

_**Tackle**_

_**Tail Whip**_

_**Sand-Attack**_

_**Dig **_

"Wow dig, guess one of your parents must have known it. not surprising considering that most trainers worth their Pokémon would know to teach that move to an eevee to help it have an advantage over rock types." I said to myself more than anything else. While I stated that Thunder was puffing her chest out in pride. "Now let's see what you have under your belt Trick." I said as I scanned her with my pokedex,

**Species unknown**

**This Pokémon's ability is Lightningrod and current moves are:**

**Tackle**

**Thunder Wave**

**Leer**

"Hmmmm… not bad though we will need to work on the move set a bit, but the Lightningrod ability will come in handy. No need to panic though let's see if you can learn anything that can counter rock or ground types. If not we will have to come up with a strategy." I murmured to myself, "Eh, oh well I'll check later. Let's get going guys we need to stop at the Poke Mart for some supplies, Pewter City is about a two day walk from Viridian." I said as I sat up from the bench and recalled my Pokémon.

As I left the Poke-Center to head to the Poke Mart I literally ran into someone I thought I would not see for a while. Laura Finkle. Or as I so _lovingly_ call her highness Queen Bitch.

"Well, well, look at what the meowth dragged in." she sneered, I glared

"What the hell do you want Q.B?" I asked putting most of my weight on my left leg, my hips went where most of the weight went, my right leg jutted out, and I crossed my arms.

"I want to battle you." She said with her high pitched voice, which I swear she was the one that shattered out front window last year, that caught me off guard but I kept my cool. I smirked;_ she actually wants to battle me. she must want to be humiliated,_ I thought to myself. Back in Trainer's School I was one of the top battlers.

"I accept your challenge."

"Then be ready for defeat Loser," she said as she took out a poke-ball, "this will be a two on two."

"That's fine by me, be ready for humiliation slut." As I brought out a poke-ball as well.

She called out her Pokémon "Go Bulbasaur!"

"Thunder to the front lines!" I called out as my eevee came into play. There was movement out of the corner of my eye; I took a quick look around to see that we were drawing a crowd. But Laura decided to take advantage of my momentary distraction she made the first move.

"Bulbasaur Tackle!" she ordered snapping my attention back to the battle at hand.

"Sand-Attack then Dig!" I ordered; this was the same strategy that we used with some kid with a rattata. Thunder kicked sand in the Seed Pokémon's face effectively getting sand in its eyes and while it was distracted Thunder dug underground.

"Tch, that's a cheap trick!" Queen Bitch screeched; I just looked at her with a condescending look.

"It's called strategy you dunce. Of course you ditched most battle days so you wouldn't know." I taunted as bulbasaur removed the rest of the sand from its vision. It looked around confused, _perfect,_ I thought.

"Now Thunder!" I commanded and Thunder came above ground right on cue and smashed into bulbasaur. It went flying and with initial direct hit of Dig coupled with the impact of flying through the air and hitting the ground and was effectively knocked-out.

"Tch, Bulbasaur return." Laura said; Thunder was just a tiny ball of excitement jumping up and down with joy.

"Good job Thunder you did great!" I praised as I knelt down to pat her on the head and recalled her.

"Go Pidgey!" Laura called out; I stood up and called out Trick.

"Trick to the front lines!"

"Eleeeeec!" Trick roared as she came out of her poke-ball, this time I took the initiative to make the first move.

"Trick Thunder-Wave now!"

"Pidgey dodge!" and pidgey moved out of the way before the Thunder-Wave could hit it. "Pidgey Tackle!"

"Trick dodge it!" but I was not quick enough and Trick got a direct hit from the Tackle. The electrike staggered but stood strong.

"You alright Trick?" I asked concerned for her health

"Elec." Came the reply, I nodded

"Thunder-Wave where it's not!" I shouted, I could tell by the expression on my opponents face I could tell she didn't know what I mean, but Trick on the other hand knew because this was another strategy we used on another trainer. And on the third try Pidgey was hit by the Thunder-Wave and dropped like a rock from being paralyzed.

"Now finish it with Tackle!" I ordered and Trick went full force and tackled the downed bird knocking it out. Laura didn't say anything; she just re-called her pidgey, paid the money that was due, and headed to the Poke-Center. This was strange because after something like this she would normally still insult me. Meh, I guess it's because she was defeated out in public this time not at school.

I knelt down to pet Trick,

"Great job girl take a rest." I said calling her back into her poke-ball, and continued on my way to the Poke Mart to get my supplies.


End file.
